Love of a ferret
by Furyianna
Summary: Havoc can't keep a woman to save his life! But what if it was to save hers? OCxHavoc Fluff and maybe future Lemon
1. Hope

****Be warned might be a lemon or two, a furry/Chimera involvement It has OC****

**Me: For my dear friend :3**

**Roy: Hey why am I not in this?**

**Me: Because she didn't want you in it**

**Ed: Ha! So I must go forth and**

**Me: You're not in this one either **

**Ed: WHAT? *Starts to chase her***

**Roy: She doesn't own us**

Havoc walked over to the flower stand and bought a bouquet of spider lily's smiling at the florist before walking away heading to the café. _Where is she?_ He looked around the room seeing his date waving him over "Hey, you're looking radiant as usual" His smile dropped when he saw her frowning, "What's wrong?"

"Well" She sighed "Your always off on missions it seems as though we never have time for each other anymore" She crossed her arms watching him closely "That and you always are looking at other women, strutting around smelling of an ashtray" She blinked when he looked unfazed, he sat the flowers on the table and went to pay for her food

"I guess I'll be single forever" He sighed and walked to the forest surrounding Central, before leaning up against a tree "and without a nick in my belt, even Ed has one" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as something fell on his head

"Sorry sir! I mean Chi?" Havoc reached up and pulled the thing off his head before speaking

"Great a talking weasel, I'm crazy to" He sat the white with brown creature in his lab before it bit him

"I'm a ferret, not a weasel" She turned to look him in the eye "And you're not crazy" Slowly she crawled off of his lap and sat down before growing human almost completely her fur the only thing stopping her change "Um can I barrow your jacket?"

"What for?" He sat forward pulling it off

"Well when we change back we don't have our clothes" She blushed before pulling on the coat before changing human her brown hair growing slightly below her shoulders knots filling it, the jacket barley covering her

"So what are you?" He poked her in the arm "And why are you out here?" She hesitated

"First who are you?" She moved her legs till she was sitting with her legs hanging to her left making her lean right

"I'm Jean Havoc, I live in a two room apartment near the center of central. I'm a single twenty three year old male with a slight smoking problem, you?" He smiled politely before leaning forward to listen his legs crossing

"Well um, I'm a Chimera I am from the fifth lab, and I was lucky to get out when I did. I was only there for a year! Some of the ones in there had been there for longer than ten years, well until someone blew it up" She stopped only to move her hair back "The reason I'm out here is because I'm hiding from the military who for some odd reason want me" He started to look her over closer, she had brown eyes matching her hair, skin that looked only a shade lighter than his "And my name is Akina Aries"

"Fifth lab huh?" He grabbed a strand of hair and twirled it around "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Huh? But you just met me! And the fact that for all you know I could be a murder" She sat up on her knees

"You don't look like a murder, and besides you look like your starving" He stood up and held out his hand out to her pulling when he heard her stomach growl. She grabbed his hand almost being flung "And are as light as a feather" She blushed before nodding

"Ok, fine but please wait here!" She ran through the trees, not wanting to give up the chance for a good meal

Havoc put his cigarette out before burying it "I randomly walk into the forest and have a cute girl fall into my lap, I must be the luckiest man alive"

When she got to a small tent that was made with leaves and sticks she looked back "A hot guy happened to be sitting under the tree I happen to fall out of I must be the luckiest girl alive!" She slipped out of the coat before slipping into a pair of white stained shorts, and a white mid-drift shirt pulling a black ripped jacket on, reaching down grabbing Havocs jacket when someone grabbed her "AH!"

"Finally I've caught you!" He flung her over his shoulder the jacket still in her hands "You know we've been looking for you everywhere" She noticed he was wearing a blue jacket the military wore

"JEAN HELP PLEASE" _Wait what if he's in on it? _She stopped when the guy hit her over the head

"Akina?" Havoc walked around the tree heading toward where she had headed "You ok? Did you yell for me?" He stopped when he saw a guy walking with her "Shit" He walked out reaching for a gun he didn't have "Put her down"

"You have a friend?" The girl was fighting against him trying to break the gag "Too bad she's mine" He dropped her when her foot connected with his sensitive flesh. With her hands tied she hit the ground crawling to Havoc trying to hide behind his legs.

"Wrong" He leaned down and helped her up using the jacket she still held to cover her "Second lieutenant Jean havoc, as a order from Major Roy Mustang I was told to bring her in" He pulled out his badge and showed him hearing the stream of curses coming from his mouth, not noticing Akina pull away slightly

"Very well, but it's your ass they'll have not mine!" He walked passed them hitting Havocs arm as he did, mumbling something until he was out of sight

"Are you ok?" He looked her over one more time seeing dirt where she had fell

"You lied to me, your military" She stood still

"I never lied I just didn't tell you my job, I never worked in the fifth lab though" He held out his hand "And honestly the fifth lab was a huge mistake, now will you come eat with a single unlucky Military dog?" She grabbed his hand

"Can I borrow your shower first?" Her stomach growled contradicting her making him laugh a sound that made Akina feel something she hadn't felt in a while

"Let's eat first, don't worry some of these places have seen way worse!" He pulled her along making her follow "You can stay the night if you want to, and don't tell me you have a home. Not to be rude but it looks like you rolled in mud hole" He laughed when she hit him

"Fine, just for tonight though" She flinched when they stepped into the street the sun almost blinding her "Wow" she gasped, signs of life everywhere vendors standing next to their products, children running around playing games "I've missed this place, OH! Mama! Papa! I wonder if their home!"

"Your parents?" He looked at her face lit up big "Do you want to go see them?"

"Sure but after we eat please?" Laughing he nodded going into the closest restaurant, which happened to be a bakery "Can I get some Melon bread?" The lady handed her the bread

"And the special soup of today please" She nodded handing him the bowl

"What a fine catch you've made young man keep her safe from the danger ahead, I feel a warm pure spirit needing help" Smiling she went back to work cleaning and cooking


	2. Reunion

****Caution Fluff going everywhere!**  
><strong> **Ed: Am I in this one?**

**Me/Havoc: Ed!**

**Ed: Just a question….**

**Akina: Fury doesn't own us!**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Roaming Central **

"Can I have a shower now?" Havoc chuckled before cleaning a crumb from her face

"Sure, do you want to shop for some clothes first?" He stood up and helped her up

"I don't want to be rude" She blushed looking at her clothes "But I will get a job to pay you back! What?" She looked at Havoc who was laughing

"Don't worry about it, I make enough to splurge on a cute girl, but now the question is what is your style?" They walked out of the Bakery and headed down the street "I'm going to say it's, a combination of Rebel and Lolita huh?" He turned when he noticed she had stopped near a small booth that held small crafted metal charms, she was looking at a small wolf. Not surprising, it was beautiful! The metal was twisted around a citrine gem as the eye

"It reminds me of brother" She looked at him staring over her shoulder "Can we go look for them now?" He wiped a smudge of dirt off her face

"Didn't you want to clean up first?" She looked down at the pendent again, the owner finally showing up. She looked at Havoc who nodded to her

"My lady, what a nice choice" She picked up the howling wolf and placed it around her neck clasping it shut "When I make these they come in pares, the male for the female and the female for the male" She picked up another one, it had a similar figure as the first only more feminine, and clasped it around Havocs neck causing a spark to fly in-between Havoc and Akina

"What did you do?" Havoc reached for his and was instantly swatted by the lady

"I forge these with Alchemy, a alchemy long forgotten" She grabbed Akina's hand and placed it over Havocs necklace that hit his collar bone, Then pulled Havocs hand over Akina's necklace that hit above her heart "This Alchemy pulls at the love hidden in each of the wearers, when you die you never leave your lover, your reborn to love her again" The woman grinned a big toothy grin "Which means you two had a long journey together, which again means you will now to!" She stepped away leaving Havoc and Akina standing close with their hands on each other's heart looking into their eyes

"Maybe she's on to something" Havoc leaned in wrapping on hand around her waist the other still on her pounding heart

"M-maybe" Akina was blushing when she reached closer closing the gap her eye's closing. Havoc tilted her head back deepening the kiss before letting go, Havoc looking for the woman only to notice everything was missing except the wolves around their necks "Where did she go?" She stopped when she noticed a couple watching them mostly the boy in red, but the girl in blue was glancing

"Yo Havoc, You have yourself a new girl already?" He turned around

"Hey Ed Fury, and ya but I think this one's going to stick around" Havoc smiled

"She looks my age" Ed let go of Fury's hand to measure how tall she was

"Just because I'm not as tall as others doesn't mean I'm young! It's just because of my blood" She had tried to swipe at him noticing the girl for the first time "Fury? I thought they were using you!" She ran forward almost crying when Fury caught her

"Honestly Sis, you think I'd work for them?" She hugged Akina close "Not after what they did" Stepping back Fury looked Akina over

"Still having ear and tail problems I see" Akina flicked her ear

"Hey not my fault, it hurts to pull them in rat girl" She side stepped avoiding a punch "Haha! Still gets ya huh? Havoc, why is she filthy?" She pulled out a small rag from her pocket and started to clean her up

"Well that's where we were heading, new clothes, shower, and then her parents" He noticed Fury glance to Ed

"Well then We will tag along" Ed leaned on Havoc "Fury keeps ripping her skirts"

"Not my fault danger boy" She stepped away only to grab the comb holding her hair up, then got to work putting it up "Sorry it's aqua" She again stepped back admiring her work, nearly all the dirt was gone and with her hair up you couldn't see the knots, besides her clothes she looked clean

"Nice job" Ed fell over when Havoc moved "Ow hey!" He looked to Fury who was almost crying "Ah!" He jumped up and ran to her side

"Well, um let's go" Akina was blushing lightly

**Time skip to Havoc's Ed and Fury followed**

"I'm going to take a shower" Akina grabbed a new outfit before slipping in, when the water started Havoc turned to Fury

"Ok tell me everything" He sat down in-front of her "You don't cry unless something's up" Fury sighed

"Akina is older than me she's almost twenty, but she's been alone almost her whole life making her innocent. Her parents were human, but when her mother was taken by the lab, they tested on her pregnancies. She has a brother, but her parents were killed after they refused to turn them over" She leaned on to Ed "At least that's what they told me, I may have been their main Chimera but that doesn't mean a thing"

"So her parents might be dead" Havoc smiled grimly "Well lets hold onto that might" He grabbed his charm "And her brother?" Her ears laid back

"He almost killed me last time I saw him, he thinks I killed his family" Ed wrapped an arm around her

"Why would he think that?" Akina stepped out wearing white pants with a white tank top with a black mid-drift jacket "I mean they are alive aren't they?" Fury looked down and shrugged

Out in the woods a boy sniffed the air "She was here" He followed the smell all the way into the city then stopped before pulling on his clothes "Why would she go in there? She must know the law" He continued on his way before smelling a witch near "Dante you know if Father knew you were here he wouldn't be happy"

"Oh phish posh, Daddy won't care" The old woman changed young her hair growing short and brown, her dress coming up to her knees and to a blood red color "Besides I just made a happy couple realize their love" She sighed happily placing a hand over her heart

"Fine, just stay out of my way please, where is your babysitter?" He crouched down looking up at her

"Hmph I'm almost three hundred years old! I don't need a babysitter!" She stomped her foot "Besides daddy took him away for some other mission"

"Hm, ok go back to the house then, I'm on a mission of my own" He left her there until he smelled the sent on her "Who did you talk to?"

"A young girl and a older man why?" She turned around glancing at him "Ah you found her eh?"

"I hope so" He shook his head to leave his eyes flashing in anger

**Ed: I almost fell of that cliff hanger!**

**Havoc: No joke whats u with that?**

**Me: I-I ran out of ideas for this one…**

**Ed: Aw *Hugs***

**Havoc: Review so she'll make more faster!**


End file.
